Amity
Amity defines how well you know an NPC. Amity is built by having successful (!) conversations with individual characters, such as merchants, traders, or stablehands. It can give access to quests, increase the number of goods they sell, make them teach you certain crafting skill or other knowledge, sell you workers or decrease their prices. Requisites for a Conversation To be able to initiate a conversation you have to have gained enough knowledge in the field of interest of an NPC. That can mean for a commander for example that you have met enough officers he is interested in to have knowledge about them and be able to talk about them. Furthermore a conversation needs two energy if you have low Amity but the value increases with your Amity. Conversation Mechanism Each conversation with an NPC is started by clicking the "conversation" button. The horoscope symbol of the NPC is shown in the middle on the right and has a certain number of empty slots. This defines the number of topics you will have to talk about. Above, on the top of the screen the winning conditions are defined. The winning conditions are randomly selected each time. Interest & Favor On the top left the NPC's interest level and favor value is given. To successfully talk about a topic, the interest has to beat the NPC's interest level. Each topic (shown on the bottom right wheel for example as NPC images) has its own interest level and favor value. If the interest level of a topic is higher than the interest level of the NPC you talk with the chance is high that the choosing that topic is a success. The chance to successfully speak about this topic ("sparking interest", blue smiling icon) is calculated by dividing the interest level of the topic with the interest level of the NPC. That means the higher the topics interest level is above the NPC's interest level the higher the chance of sparking interest. If no interest is sparked, a grey neutral icon is shown. Failing to spark interest is counted on the left as well and failing a certain number of times can be a winning condition too! If interest is sparked, then favor is gained, which adds up until the end of the conversation. How much favor each topic can gain is calculated by "favor of the chosen topic" minus "favor of the NPC". The maximum favor is calculated by adding the favor of first topic with the interest (!) of each following topic. Topic Links Each conversation has topic links (dark blue lines connecting topics). By planning the conversation structure (right click on a topic in the bottom right wheel to fit it into the next empty conversation slot until all slots are filled) one can activate these topic links (they light up yellow to green). The conversation runs through every active topic link and the more topic links there are the more times interest can be sparked which in turn can add up for the favor gained. Modifying topic properties & conversation length The order of the topics chosen and the topics modifying properties (hover over them, white text) can add further links (light blue soft lines) which extend the conversation by re-running through topics. Additionally the modifying properties can add interest level or favor to single topics. So placing them correctly matters! Amity Gain The amount of Amity gained is roughly 1/10 of the favor gained. But if the winning conditions are not met, the number of favor gained does not matter and zero Amity is gained. Category:Gameplay